paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bronco .44 (Payday 2)
The Bronco .44 revolver is a secondary weapon obtainable in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Bronco .44 '''is available at a low level, and can one-shot lower-level enemies. Despite this, because of its small cylinder capacity, long reload time and low rate of fire, its usefulness in general is rather dubious, and is not recommended for use in most situations. Most players looking for a high-damage pistol will prefer the Bronco. The Bronco .44 can kill any non-armored enemy except a Biker with a single body shot. Most non-special enemies can be killed with a single headshot. Head-shotting heavier (Yellow) SWAT units and FBI Heavy Response Team members requires upgrading the pistol with an Aggressor Barrel or Flash Hider, or having the +25% headshot bonus perk. Maximum Force Responders requires the same with Gunslinger Aced added to it. The Bronco .44 takes approximately 2.2 seconds to reload, which is significantly slower than the tactical reload of any of the semi-automatic pistols (though it is slightly faster than the empty-chamber reload of the Deagle). This relatively long reload time, along the small number of shots before needing to reload and its low rate of fire, makes it one of the less effective pistols when you need to quickly kill many enemies, despite its high per-shot damage. The Bronco .44, when upgraded with the Aggressor Barrel, has an accuracy of which is excellent for up to medium range. When compared to similar pistols, such as the Deagle, the Bronco .44 has fewer attachments, but overall better stats. Although the Bronco cannot equip a silencer, using the Pocket Surprise Barrel and Slimline Body modifications, it can reach a concealment rating of , making a very effective sidearm for Plan B (Assault) when Plan A (Stealth) goes awry. The upgraded Bronco .44's good accuracy and power make it a reasonable backup for players with an inaccurate primary, such as an Enforcer packing an LMG or shotgun. It can also be used to great effect with a pistol-based Mastermind, to the point where one can instantly pick oneself up with the Pistol Messiah skill with a single well-placed head shot. The Bronco .44 cannot mount any pistol sights, but as of Update #26 with the introduction of the Gage Mod Courier DLC, a scope mount can be unlocked for the Bronco .44, enabling it to mount full-sized red dot and optic sights. The Bronco .44 is unique in that it is the only pistol that will not accept gadgets. Summary '''Pros: * Highest damage of all pistols * Can be made into highly concealable holdout revolver * Very accurate, especially when modded ("pocket sniper" config) Cons: * Lowest capacity, no mods/skills can increase it * Slow(ish) reload * Limited max ammo * Vicious recoil * Cannot be suppressed, cannot use gadgets, and requires the Gage Mod Courier DLC to use full optics * Only 1 Barrel Ext., and it needs the Gage Mod Courier to use. Tips *With Gunslinger Aced from the Mastermind skill tree, the bonus head shot damage from the Helmet Popping Perk and equipping the Overcompensating Barrel to maximize its accuracy for any range, it's possible for the Bronco .44 to kill any non-special unit with a single head shot. Builds *A high concealment build is possible, reaching 30 with: ** Pocket Surprise Barrel. ** Slimline Body. * The "Pocket Sniper" Build allow player to supplement a short range primary, with a scoped pistol secondary. This is especially helpful in wide areas such as the roof of the Big Bank to protect against snipers. **Bronco Scope Mount, and then a High Zoom Scope such as Acough Optic Scope or Milspec Scope **Overcompensating or Agressor barrels for increased accuracy. Available modifications Barrel ext. Extra Grip Sight Slide Upper receiver Trivia *The Bronco .44 is based on various configurations, depending on the barrel mod, of the Raging Bull. *As of Update #13.1, regular (blue) police will occasionally use the Bronco .44. It is modified with a "overcompensating" barrel and a laser sight. These officers shoot slower compared to other police units, but deal the highest amount of damage for a non-special unit, easily capable of downing a well-armored player in a few shots. **Previously, officers using a Bronco pistol were bugged in that they could deal extremely high damage at a rapid rate, that could down a well-armored player in or shots even on Normal difficulty. This was coupled with their high rate of fire in that they fired as fast as their Chimano 88-wielding colleagues makes them highly dangerous, absurdly so for such a basic unit. Update #24.1 has rectified this error. **Their version of the Bronco seems to possess a trigger-mounted laser sight that is unavailable to the player. The lasers are never seen in action. *If modded with the Aggressor Barrel attachment and Gunslinger aced, its damage can beat the M308 by point and most shotguns, only being beaten by the Locomotive 12G, and the Judge Gun. Gallery 700px-PAYDAY2-JUDGE.jpg|A preview of the Bronco .44. Overcompensation.jpg|Fully modded Bronco .44. (Ergo Wooden Grip, Overcompensating Barrel and Slimline Body) Bronco Modded.jpg|Fully modded Bronco .44. (Ergo Wooden Grip, Aggressor Barrel and Slimline Body) Pocket Surprise.jpg|Fully modded Bronco .44. (Ergo Wooden Grip, Pocket Surprise Barrel and Slimline Body) Ventilated.jpg|Fully modded Bronco .44. (Ergo Wooden Grip, Ventilated Barrel and Slimline Body) 2014-06-28_00011.jpg|Bronco .44 with Gage Courier Mods: Speculator Sight & Bronco Scope Mount OfficerBronco.png|The Bronco .44 magnum used by police officers. Note the trigger guard-mounted laser. Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Weapons (Payday 2) Category:Weapons